1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display system and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that there are systems that transmit an image captured by an image-capturing apparatus, such as a digital camera, to a display apparatus to display the image thereon, including a system disclosed in PCT Publication No. WO 2008/111257, for example.
Before transmitting image data captured by an image-capturing apparatus to a display apparatus, the conventional systems perform encoding to convert the image data into image data in a format limited to the sRGB color space. As a result, the conventional systems require a processing time for the encoding and decoding performed by the display apparatus, for example. The processing time increases delay (frame delay) caused until the captured image is displayed. The conventional systems output data resulting from encoding per frame image. As a result, the conventional systems inevitably cause frame delay of at least one frame when the data is output from the image-capturing apparatus. In a case where the display apparatus performs image processing, the display apparatus requires a processing time for inverse gamma conversion performed before the image processing and gamma conversion performed after the image processing besides the processing time for decoding. As a result, the frame delay further increases. The conventional systems limit the color space of the image output from the image-capturing apparatus to the sRGB color space. As a result, the conventional systems fail to exploit the potential in color recognition of an image-capturing element of the image-capturing apparatus.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display system and a display apparatus that can reduce frame delay. Alternatively, there is a need for a display system and a display apparatus that can exploit the potential in color recognition of an image-capturing element of an image-capturing apparatus.